


Moving Day Redux

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: Hyuk should've seen the warning signs.written for the prompt "Hakyeon(/any optional), it's moving day and he's going to need some help"
Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 party!





	Moving Day Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179652) by [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina). 



Hyuk should’ve seen the warning signs. Hakyeon volunteering his new apartment for their small gathering. Him offering Hyuk and Taekwoon a ride to said apartment. And perhaps the most incriminating of them all:  
  
"No need to bring anything else, I'll just order in. My treat! It's Taekwoonie's birthday after all," Hakyeon had said over chat, winking emoticon at the end. If this was pre-military enlistment, either Hongbin or Hyuk would call him out on this highly suspicious non-cheapskate behavior. But Hyuk admittedly had gone softer in the past year over the hyungs' absence. Perhaps Cha Hakyeon, leader of VIXX, has also changed as a person.  
  
Hakyeon pulls up in front of Hyuk's dorm with Taekwoon already in the passenger seat, driving what, for all intents and purposes, looks very much like a rental pick-up truck.  
  
“Um,” Hyuk offers in lieu of a greeting.  
  
“Was I too early?” Hakyeon peers out of the window of said rental. His hair is still on the side of too-short, face lean, but his smile is bright and big as always. Has Hakyeon hyung ever been the type to drive trucks? Taekwoon isn’t showing any signs of alarm being a passenger, idly fiddling with the music. Like of course this is who Cha Hakyeon is now. A driver of pick-up trucks.  
  
Hyuk squeezes into the car against his better judgment and ignores the boxes shoved underneath his seat. It’s been awhile being in-person with both Hakyeon and Taekwoon and it’s odd sliding himself back into the puzzle of their dynamic--a smattering of shop talk, some military stuff that is still very much hush hush-- _oops, we're here, Hyuk have you thought about where to apply?_ A few more questions about Hyuk’s work and Hakyeon is punching the number of his floor in the narrow elevator, both Hyuk and Taekwoon curiously handed a box each to carry.  
  
“Is this beef?” Taekwoon asks the box as if it would moo back at him to confirm. “Or cake?”  
  
"How does it feel getting a lead role for a drama series way before your acting sunbaes?" Hakyeon says to Hyuk. What a good distraction, because instead of Hyuk voicing out the appropriate and timely questions of _why are these boxes so heavy and how come you’re not carrying any, hyung,_ Hyuk grabs the opportunity to gloat and tease Hakyeon and maybe make him a little more than annoyed.  
  
Then Hakyeon unlocks his apartment and now it’s Hyuk’s turn to be more than annoyed since the whole damn place is so. damn. empty.  
  
“Do I put the beef or cake on the floor?” Taekwoon says, unruffled still by the sad, empty, and furnitureless apartment. Which Hakyeon hadn’t warned them about.  
  
Hakyeon smiles at them, that familiar happy smile he uses when he scores a coupon for half-off, and Hyuk wants to scream. “Just put my books on the floor, Taekwoonie, it’s okay. Why don’t the two of you grab the table from the back of the truck?”  
  
Hyuk looks wearily at Hakyeon, “You’re going to make us help you move into this apartment before feeding us, huh?”  
  
“It’s cheaper,” Hakyeon point-blank answers.  
  
“I figured. Ugh you haven’t changed,” Hyuk whines, but carefully places his own heavy box on the floor near Taekwoon’s.  
  
Hakyeon laughs. “I missed you, Hyogi.”  
  
And the tragic part of it all, Hyuk feels the same.


End file.
